


Focus

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, sam winchester smut, sam winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader is trying to focus on her task, but Sam's text messages are getting more and more distracting.





	Focus

You shivered as a cold draft brushed over your exposed arms. Why the hell was the air conditioning on at this late hour? You squinted at the small clock in the upper right corner of your computer screen. Correction, this very late hour.  
Whatever, sleep was for the weak. You had been furiously hunting for the shape shifter that got away. You first tracked him down in Manhattan, where he was murdering wealthy businessmen and posing as them. You and the boys had been following him for over two weeks, into four different major cities, and he still slipped through your fingers. So, you all decided to head back to the bunker and regroup.  
That was two days ago.  
You sighed and placed your head in your hands. He had killed a fellow hunter you and the boys had met in Milwaukee. That alone fueled you to hunt the fucker down and slice him into salami.  
Footsteps thumped in the hall as they approached you. You peered up at Sam, who smiled when your eyes met. “Hey, you,” he greeted as he shuffled over to your side of the table. He leaned down and kissed your neck. “How’s the research going?”  
“I’ve got nothing. No mysterious murders, no people going missing under super weird circumstances, nothing that sounds like our thing.” You let out a deep sigh as you leaned back against his muscular stomach. Your eyes closed as you picture what it looked like under that shirt.  
“Why don’t you take a break and come to bed. We can both hit the books first thing in the morning. I think a fresh, rested mind is all you need.” Sam’s hands smoothed down your arms. “Plus, I miss you. You have been coming to bed after I’m passed out for the last few days now. I miss cuddling you, kissing you.” His lips grazed your ear. “Please?” he whimpered.  
That was the one thing you wanted the most in this world, but you were set on finding this damn shifter. You closed your eyes and let out another deep breath. “I’ll be there is a little bit. I just want to keep at this for a little while. I feel like there is something there, I’m close.” You grit your teeth.  
Sam’s hands slid off your arms. “Okay, babe. Happy hunting.” He snuck a quick kiss and headed back to the bedroom.  
It had been hard leaving Sam to sleep alone the last few nights. You both slept better in each other’s arms. You missed the warmth of his broad chest against you, his rough hands snaking up and down your bare side. You loved how his hair fell in your face when he kissed you. You loved the man, but this shifter was a danger to you, the boys, and society. And you had made it your duty to stop the son of a bitch.  
Buzz buzz.  
Your phone vibrated on the table, beside your computer. You flipped it over and unlocked the screen. Sam.

Sammy <3  
You looked gorgeous in that shirt. You’d look even better without it. ;)

Damn it. You quickly slammed your phone back onto the table, face down. The last thing you needed were more distractions. Focus.  
You attempted to refocus as you pulled up the local news for Nashville, Tennessee. Nothing. You had been through the news for dozens of major cities and nothing came up suspicious. In the next tab, you opened the news for Sacramento, California. Again, nothing.  
“Sneaky little—“”  
Buzz buzz.  
You rolled your eyes and you flipped your screen over again. Sam. Really?

Sammy <3  
Y/N, please. I need you. Being away from you is making me crazy. I need to feel your touch.

Mother fucker. You could feel your legs press together at the thought of Sam’s bare chest sliding against yours, your lips pressed hard against each others.  
Y/N, stop. You need to focus. Focus! Shape shifter, that’s the priority here, like it or not. Sam would be there tomorrow night.  
An article from Chicago caught your eye. Man Found Dead in Penthouse Apartment, Seen Walking the Streets Next Day. You don’t say? Well, if that didn’t sound shifter-ish, you didn’t know what did. You scribbled down the name of the corporation the dead-not dead man worked for and smiled. Finally, a new lead. You knew something was out there.  
Buzz buzz.  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Sam,” you mumble as you flip over your phone yet again. You read the banner on your screen.

Sammy <3   
Photo Message

You slid the banner over to open the screen. There is was in all of it’s glory. A close up of Sam’s erection, his lightly calloused hand wrapped around it. You froze as you stared at your screen. This was very out of character for him.  
Your core ached as you gawked at the photo. Your cheeks blushed. Damn. That’s it.  
Standing from the chair you had been glued to for hours, you slammed your laptop shut and grinned. “You win, Sammy,” you grumbled into the air as you scurried down the hall.  
Without hesitation, you busted through the door into the bedroom that you and Sam had shared for some time. There he was, completely naked on top on the bed. He smirked up at you, passion darkening his eyes. You slipped off the tank top and shorts you had been wearing for far too long. Your panties quickly followed.  
“I knew that last one would work,” Sam chuckled.  
You stood at the end of the bed, hands on your hips. “Shut it, Winchester,” you snapped. You crawled onto the bed, slowly kissing your way up the chest you were daydreaming about just minutes before. When you reached his neck, you nipped at his sensitive spot as your legs straddled him. His throbbing cock pressed against your slick, wet folds. You let out a shutter at the contact, moving your gaze up to meet the hunter’s.  
You squealed as he flipped you onto your back in one motion, landing between your legs. His hands grabbed your wrists, dragged them above your head, and held them down with one of his large hands. The other hand traced down your chest, over the swell of your breasts, finding its home on one of your nipples. He spun circles on the sensitive peak as he nipped at the curve of your neck. You let out a small moan.  
“Shhh,” he commanded in your ear. “You left me begging, now it’s your turn.” The words made your heart race.  
“Sam, please,” you breathed. This man was going to make you crazy.  
He let out a low chuckle, “Please what?” he growled into your ear. He slowly grazed his finger down your stomach.  
“I… need you… inside me,” you panted. You did miss him. It had been too long.  
“Is that so, Y/N. Like this?” He ran his finger down your folds and inserted it into you, his thumb swirling around your clit. Your back arched as your swollen pussy stretched slightly. It really had been too long.  
He pumped his finger into you several times before adding another, his thumb still swirling around your aching clit. Your gaze flicked down at his cock brushing against your stomach. A familiar warmth filled your lower stomach as you felt the pressure build up.  
“Oh Sam, I’m gonna…”  
“Shhh, that’s not fair.” Sam smirked down at you. “You left me wanting. Now it’s your turn. Focus.”  
Damn this man. Your decision to research instead was coming back to haunt you.  
Sam pulled his fingers out of your pussy and licked them clean. Then, he slowly kissed his way down the soft skin of your stomach. When he reached your core, he flicked his tongue around your clit making you hiss. You clenched your teeth together in attempt to muffle the sound. Then, he traced his tongue along your folds. His hot breath on your swollen center was almost enough to send you over the edge.  
You whimpered as he slipped his tongue into your wet cunt. There was no use fighting the sounds that came out of you next. Your hips bucked lightly as he licked and sucked.  
“Like this?” he growled as he slipped his tongue back inside you.  
You back arched tightly, “Yes! Sam!” you screamed, your impending orgasm about to break through. “Sam, I can’t…”  
“Come for me, Y/N,” Sam commanded.  
In a second, your orgasm spilled out of you. “Sam!” you screamed again, his name being the only coherent word you could muster. You rolled your hips in rhythm of your waves. “Sam—“  
The hunter thrusted his large cock into your pussy before you would finish what you were attempting to say. His thrusts were steady, his eyes locked on yours. Your gaze traveled down to the muscles of his abdomen, fixed on the way they rolled and swirled with his movements. The man was glorious.  
“Come for me, Sam,” you slurred in his ear.  
Sam’s gaze met yours again as he slowed his pace. “Not yet, I want to feel every inch of me move inside you.” He slowly pulled himself out until just the tip of his cock was inside you, then he very slowly slid himself back in. You stretched with each inch of him. You let out a soft moan, pressing yourself against him.  
That sent him over right to the edge. He picked up the pace before his reaching his climax, thrusting roughly until every last bit of him spilled within you. He cursed and growled your name as he collapsed on top of you. Then, he slipped out of you, shifting onto his side.  
He propped his head on his hand, pulling you close with the other. His amber eyes fixed on your Y/C/E eyes. “I missed you, Y/N,” he whispered.  
“I missed you too.” You wrapped your arm around his waist and placed your forehead on his chest.   
“So, was the research worth it?” he asked, moving a few strands of hair behind your ear.  
You perked up, “Yes! So, apparently there is some wealthy businessman who was found dead in his apartment, but seen walking around town the next day. Now if that doesn’t sound like our fucking shifter—“  
“Looks like all that hard work paid off then” Sam kissed your forehead.  
You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, no thanks so someone who was distracting me,” you poked.  
“Yeah, but that was worth it too, right?” Sam smiled, causing you to melt into him. You nodded against his chest.  
“I love you Sammy.”  
“I love you too, Y/N.” You closed your eyes. You needed your rest for tomorrow. How else were you going to be able to focus?


End file.
